Power Rangers: Last Engage 3: Rotation: War Flowers
by rylansato
Summary: Trini knows she's in trouble when she finds out she's in 1937 Nanjing. Everybody knows of the Nanjing Massacre. As leader of her power rangers team, she knows she can't give in to her personal feelings. She needs to let history play out. That's easier said than done as she witnesses the actual events play out. She also learns there is more to the massacre than what was written.
1. Chapter 1

POWER RANGERS: LAST ENGAGE: ROTATION: WAR FLOWERS

1

Trini had "borrowed" some clothes from a dead person, one of the many that littered the streets. Her normal clothes weren't enough to shield her from the cold so her only option was to take clothes from the dead. The clothes were a little big on her but they did what they were supposed to. She did her best to remain hidden by only keeping to alleyways but the ruins of the buildings made that impossible. If she had to go out into the open, she made sure it was clear of soldiers. She knew of the infamous Imperial Japanese Army and its actions during their invasion of China. She had to be ready to morph with virtually no notice at all because if she was caught by the Japanese and unable to morph then she'd be done for. Death would be the thing she wanted if she were caught but she knew the soldiers would have their way with her several times over before she'd be allowed to die.

She crept to the edge of an alleyway and peered around the corner. She saw a group of soldiers open fire on a group of civilians. More soldiers started entering houses. Trini could hear the screams of the occupants inside. She clenched her fists in anger. She wanted to help but history could not be changed. She turned away to double back. She wasn't sure how long she could remain hidden.

As a power ranger, it was her duty to protect innocents from evil. While the Japanese people themselves were not evil, the acts done by the imperial army in Nanjing was a high ranking evil act. She couldn't understand how people could do that to other human beings. In her mind, her ranger duty was stopped dead by the forces of history. She couldn't allow herself to be drawn into an event that already happened, ultimately changing history. This was going to be a true test of her will power to stay out of this. She remembered there was a safety zone established by the western people that remained in the city. If she could get there then it would be easier to stay out of history's way. She watched people flee in a one direction, she figured that would be a good place to try. Her situation really couldn't get that much worse.

2

Trini climbed to the rooftop of a half-destroyed building. She needed to get a better view of the area and hopefully she could find the safety zone. Following some of the civilians really didn't work out as many of them encountered a Japanese garrison and were gunned down. Trying not to get involved was becoming harder with each moment. She witnessed a pregnant woman get bayoneted and then they sliced her stomach open, removing the fetus with the bayonet. That was tough for Trini to watch. Not because of the gore but she wanted to stop them.

She saw a group of girls that were probably around twelve or thirteen years old running down the street. They were running in absolute fear. Not far behind them were some soldiers. One of them took aim at the girls and fired. One of the girls was hit and fell to the ground. The other girls stopped and wanted to help the fallen girl but the soldiers were only feet away from the fallen girl. Had they gone back, they'd be taken too. They all turned and ran. Trini could see the look of fear and helplessness in the fallen girl's eyes. The soldiers grabbed her and started stripping her right there on the street. Trini's anger was at its peak and she could no longer stand by and not get involved.

"History be damned," she said to herself. She grabbed a piece of debris and hurled it from her vantage point. It struck one of the soldiers. The struck soldier stumbled from the unexpected attack. They looked up to see Trini on the roof of the half-destroyed building.

"HEY!" one soldier yelled.

"Leave her alone," Trini said. The soldiers didn't respond. They just stared at Trini for a moment. They raised their rifles and fired at her. Trini jumped down into the floor below and ducked behind some cover as the bullets ricocheted off the wall. She peered out a nearby window and only saw one soldier was missing. She guessed he was coming for her. One of the remaining soldiers were on top of the girl trying to rape her. Trini chucked another piece of debris at them. It hit the soldier on top of the girl. He stood up, grabbing his rifle. The others took aim and fired again at Trini. She avoided the hail of gunfire once again.

"I'm going to kill you," the soldier said.

"I said 'leave her alone'," Trini said as she poked her head out again once they stopped firing. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around just as the other soldier had leapt at her. She sidestepped him allowing his momentum, and with the help of Trini pushing him, to send him out the window. He landed on the street below, bashing his head on some building debris.

The other soldiers looked in shock. In a fit of anger, the solder slammed his boot into the skull of the girl he was trying to rape. He looked to Trini with a slight grin on his face, curious to know her reaction. The other soldiers laughed as if it was a joke. To them it was. Trini looked horrified. She knew they were baiting her to come down there. Her rage took over all rational thought. She grabbed her morpher from her belt.

"IT'S FUCKING MORPHIN' TIME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Trini had found her way into the safe zone without any incident other than killing those Japanese soldiers. A few civilians had witnessed the battle and now there were stories about a "yellow savior." Trini did find this amusing as Asians were depicted to have yellow skin. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep her identity a secret. If she remembered her history correctly, Japanese soldiers often entered the safe zone to rape women without much, if any, consequence. If she didn't help, then 300,000 people will be killed by the time this event is over.

She suddenly heard more screaming. She took off in that direction. It took only a matter of moments before she reached the location where the scream originated. A girl was up against a wall with three soldiers surrounding her.

"HEY!" Trini yelled. The soldiers stopped and looked back at Trini. Their new target was Trini and their plan was to get as much as they could out of her. She wasn't worried, she just wanted the girl to get away. One soldier stayed back to keep the girl from running off. The other two flanked Trini. The power ranger wasted no time as she attacked first, lunging at one of the soldiers. She punched him across the face before grabbing him and spinning him around to use him as a shield against the other attacking soldier. She pushed him away and then kicked him in the torso, sending him back into the other soldier. They pulled their sidearms, hoping this would strike fear into Trini and make her submissive. It just pissed her off more.

"It's morphin' time!" she called as she extended her morpher out and activated it. She transformed into the yellow ranger, much to the surprise of the soldiers and the girl. She drew her power daggers and attacked before the soldiers could take aim. She thrust the blades of her weapons into the underside of their chins. The third soldier grabbed Trini's arm. She easily brushed him off and kicked him into the wall. She ran at him and stabbed him in the stomach and brought the blade up into his chest before pulling it out.

She looked at the bodies of the fallen soldiers to make sure they were dead. She glanced at her bloodied weapons and the blood on her gloves. Before arriving in this time, she hadn't killed a human before. It was always monsters but it didn't feel any different. She figured it was because the humans she was killing were acting just as evil as the monsters she had slain. However, there was something in the back of her mind that told her something more ominous was at work in Nanking.

"You're the yellow savior," the girl said.

"I suppose," Trini said. "I'm called a 'power ranger' where I come from."

"Which is where?"

"America."

"Is America sending help?"

Trini shook her head. "No, they don't know of this event. I'm not even sure how I got here but while I'm here I'm going to do what I can to protect the people here. It's gonna be tough because I'm the only one that can do this."

"Then why not ask for help?" the girl asked. "Like from the soldiers hiding in the safe zone?"

"Soldiers are already being targeted and executed," Trini said.

"But why not use civilians?" the girl asked.

"I don't want to get more people killed."

"But we need to push the Japanese back," she said. "Aren't there more like you?"

"There are but not here," Trini said. "Wait a minute, doesn't China have a power ranger team?" She knew the Star Rangers were based in China.

The girl shook her head. "No, there are no teams like that here. Can you duplicate your power?"

That question sparked an idea in Trini's head. She demorphed and looked at her morpher. She knew there were power rangers in the world in this time so the morphing grid existed.

"I can't duplicate it exactly but if I can get an energy source and tap into the morphing grid of this era then I might be able to create a new ranger team."

"I know someone that can help you with that," the girl said. "My grandfather knows a lot about that sort of thing."

The two women ventured deeper into the safety zone. The area was still battered from the shelling but still looked in better condition than buildings on the outside of the zone. Granted, there were still battles going on between the Chinese and Japanese soldiers outside the zone. If Trini remembered her history, some Chinese soldiers abandoned their posts to hid in the safety zone. Japanese soldiers would chase them into the zone and look for them. They'd check the hands of males for calluses. That'd be all the Japanese soldiers needed to determine if the person was a soldier. They'd take the soldier out and execute them.

Trini followed the girl into a building where an older man was sitting against the wall. The old man looked up and was relieved his granddaughter returned.

"Wei," he said. "I'm glad you're safe."

"This woman helped me," she said. "She's the yellow savior." The old man looked up at Trini with appreciation.

"You're the one that's been standing against the Japanese army?"

"Yes, sir," Trini said. "But it's a very difficult one because it's only me against an entire army. I'm also beginning to think there is more going on here than just an army invasion." Trini was being half truthful. She knew she could wipe out the entire army on her own if she called her zord but she didn't want to change history too much. Creating a power ranger team was already infringing upon that but she figured the team already existed in her time so why not create it sooner. Not that she really knew when the Star Ranger team came into existence. What would it really hurt if they were created a little sooner?

"Like what?" the old man asked.

"Like something supernatural," Trini said. "If that is the case then I'll need help. That is why your granddaughter brought me to you. She said you have knowledge that can help me."

"I do know of some ancient ways that could be used to self-defense and protection. What did you have in mind?" Trini smiled and pulled out her morpher. The old man inspected the handheld device. "This is far beyond anything I have ever seen."

"I'd like to create something similar using some sort of power source, which can be anything, and in turn give certain individuals a great deal of power. If we're successful, then we can drive the Japanese out of Nanking."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you certain this will help push the soldiers out?" the old man asked. "Our army is hundreds of thousands strong and is still being defeated badly."

"This doesn't just give me a costume to wear," Trini said. "It multiplies my strength to at least ten times that of a normal person. My reflexes are faster and I can take damage and get right back up that would have been instantly fatal to a normal person. If there is a team of rangers here then they can defend the city."

"Who should we pick as the rangers?" the old man asked. "Soldiers?"

Trini shook her head. "No, Nanjing will need something a little more symbolic. The soldiers are trying to hide from the Japanese. Well to be more accurate, everyone is trying to hide from the Japanese. I would like to make an all-female ranger team for Nanjing. Considering how the women are being treated here, it would be fitting for the Japanese to be pushed out by women."

"How do you plan to get people?" the old man asked.

"I'll go around and find people I think are fit to be a ranger," Trini said. "I believe I found your red ranger and team leader."

"Who?"Jingfei asked.

"You," Trini said. "When I saved you from those soldiers, I could tell you wanted to jump in but you held back. I assume you didn't want to get in my way."

"You're right," Jingfei said. "I had so much planned for my life until the Japanese came and destroyed my city. I want to protect my city. Even if I have to do it myself."

"That's one of the traits it takes to be a ranger," Trini said.

"How do you normally recruit rangers?" Jingfei asked.

"It's usually much easier than this," Trini said. "Usually we scout and figure out who would make good rangers. We don't normally pick them on the fly like this. Hell, to be honest we may not find other rangers for your team."

"All I'm worried about is saving my city and the people," Jingfei said.

"We'll do just that," Trini said. "Hopefully a lot sooner than when it originally happened."

"What do you mean?" the old man asked.

Trini let out a loud sigh. "I'm from the future," she said. "About seventy-some years in the future. But it is best if we not talk about the future. The more I do here, the more that history is changed means that my future is changed and I don't know if for the better or worse. Even if we do a good thing now it can mean a disaster in my time. I will say that this massacre does end but as to why the Japanese virtually just stop isn't clear, well to me anyway."

"I can understand that," the old man said. "Your device derives its power from this coin?"

"My specific power, yes," she said. "The overall power comes from the Morphing Grid and I access the grid with my power coin. I can help you access the grid but you'll need something to act as a medium to use that power."

"I think there is something we can use for that," the old man said. "There are rumors of six Lai-Lai Jewels hidden in various locations of the city. It is said they possess great power, particularly from the dragon, lion, unicorn, griffin, phoenix and tiger."

"How will we find them?" Trini asked.

"If the rumors are true then they will be hidden under a statue that represents their power," the old man said.

"Just like that?" Trini asked. "Such great power is hidden under a statue?"

"How many simple looking statues are you going to look under for some power that may or may not exist? Those in charge of hiding the jewels knew it wouldn't be wise to draw attention to them so they created subtle looking statues that look just like any normal one you'd see anywhere in the country."

"Fair enough," Trini said. "Well, let's go get them."

3

Trini peered around a corner. Once she determined it was clear, she darted across the street. She had avoided several patrols. She surmised these patrols weren't security but more like rape gangs. They were looking for anyone to get their hands on. It was because of them, she decided to go alone. She could be more discreet by herself than if she had brought Jingfei along. She snuck into another partially destroyed building. She moved deeper into the building to hopefully get to a vantage point. She moved to the debris-ridden second floor. Without warning, a girl burst from a wardrobe with a knife in hand, charging at Trini. Trini quickly dodged the attack and grabbed the girl.

"Calm down," Trini said. "I'm not a soldier."

"Are you here to help me?" the girl asked. She was about 14 years old.

"I am now," Trini said. "I'm also looking for some statues that may have secrets that could help us defeat the Japanese army."

"You mean the Lai-Lai Jewels?" the girl asked.

"Does everyone know about them?"

"We're told stories about them," the girl replied.

"Well maybe you can help me find them," Trini said. She glanced through a window from an angle. She spotted a statue that her old man talked about. The only problem was the group of soldiers slowly walking by it. They were really looking around for anyone. She looked to the girl and held a finger to her lips. She ducked down out of sight and waited for the soldiers to pass. She took another peek doing her best not to expose too much of herself.

Once they were out of sight, Trini decided it was safe enough to check out the statue. The girl joined her as they crept over to the statue and examined it.

Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off the statue before she could really get any information from it. She ducked behind it. Another group of soldiers had spotted her. She didn't have her morpher so her only real option was to flee. She cursed her arrogance of thinking she could handle things without it. She could have waited until the old man was finished using hers as a base for the new ones.

She grabbed the girl's hand and ran from cover with the soldiers not far behind. They turned a corner and right into a group of more soldiers. There was nowhere to run. The soldiers grabbed both girls and tore them away from each other. Trini tried to fight off her attackers while the girl was pulled into a nearby building.

"I won't let you have either one of us," Trini said.

"Good," one soldier said. "Fight. You feel better when you fight."

Trini kicked him in the face. She headbutted another, freeing her hand that she used to punch the next guy in the throat. She ran inside to save the girl. The girl had been stripped and tied to a chair with her legs tied to the arms to give the soldiers better access to her.

Trini was grabbed from behind and slammed to the ground. She realized she wasn't careful enough running into the room. Other soldiers helped to hold her down as she was stripped of her clothes.

She screamed in protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Night had fallen which gave Jingfei and her new recruit Yingtai an advantage to sneak out of the safety zone and find Trini. The only thing they had to go on were the statues and that didn't mean that Trini was there. If anything, it was a start. They could see fires from the Japanese encampments. The bulk of the Japanese soldiers would be there and possibly some out on patrol or even sneaking into the safety zone to rape more women.

That was how Jingfei found Yingtai. She had been fighting off a soldier that cornered her. She had actually whacked the soldier in the face after he misjudged the length of the piece of wood she held. He dropped to the ground holding his head. Yingtai didn't bother running. She stomped on the soldier's throat several times until he was dead. Jingfei saw in her what Trini must've seen in herself. Her team needed fighters who would stand up against the soldiers. She saw something in the girl's eyes that made her think she'd fight the army to the end.

The two girls came across a group of dead soldiers in front of a building. Jingfei looked at their wounds seeing the method that had killed them varied from bashed heads, bayoneted torsos or gunshots.

"Looks like Trini has been here," Jingfei said. "She really had her way with them."

"I would have ripped off their genitals and shoved them in their mouths," Yingtai said.

Suddenly, a body was thrown out of a window. It landed in front of the girls in an unnatural position. Both let out a small yelp in surprise.

"I think we found her," Jingfei said. They entered the building cautiously and proceeded upstairs to the room from which the body came. Inside was Trini standing in the middle of the room with bodies all around her. A young girl cowered in the corner. Jingfei wasn't sure if she was afraid of the soldiers or of Trini. She was covered in blood, clothes were torn and her eyes wide. Her attention snapped to the door where Jingfei and Yingtai stood. The psychotic look frightened Jingfei but Yingtai seemed less perturbed by it. In Trini's hands were two yellow daggers.

"You okay?" Jingfei asked.

"They tried," Trini said. "They tried their damnedest to have their way with me and her. I wouldn't let them touch her. What are you doing out of the safety zone?"

"We're not really safe there," Jingfei said. "Soldiers still enter and rape women. They just took a group of farmers they accused of being soldiers. I found her fighting off a soldier. I want to add her to our team."

"She's in," Trini said.

"My grandfather has done what he needed with ideas from your morpher," Jingfei said handing it back to Trini. Her power daggers disappeared from her hands before she took the morpher. "I thought you couldn't use your powers without it?"

"I can't morph without it but as a safety feature, we can access our weapons in case we are separated from it."

The group left the building. Trini saw the light from the soldiers' fires illuminating various areas. She exhaled loudly.

"Did you find any jewels?" Jingfei asked.

Trini shook her head. "No, we were spotted before I could find anything. I want you to go out and look for the jewels."

"HEY!" a soldier called out. The girls began to retreat back into the building. Trini held out her hand to stop them.

"Don't retreat," she said. She held out her morpher. "YELLOW RANGER POWER!" Both the young girl and Yingtai stared in awe at Trini's ranger form. Her Power Daggers materialized in her hands. She threw one dagger into the face of one of the approaching soldiers. She sprinted and drove her second dagger into the throat of another. She disemboweled a third soldier and then jammed a dagger into the top of another soldier's head. She pulled out her daggers and kicked the somehow still standing bodies to the ground. Her Power Daggers dematerialized as she returned to the group.

"I want you guys to...," she said. "Oh for fuck's sake." She pulled out her Blade Blaster, switched it to the gun mode and fired to her left. The laser beams struck a partially collapsed brick wall instead of her target. "Shit."

She ran over to find a young Japanese soldier in a defensive stance with his rifle pointed at her. The soldier trembled at the sight of the power ranger. Trini saw the soldier's fear and casually walked toward him, easily disarming him.

"No," he pleaded. "Please. I don't want to hurt anyone."

Trini, in a swift motion, grabbed the soldier and slammed him to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to breathe. The other girls ran over and circled around Trini and the soldier. Yingtai demanded Trini to kill him slowly.

"Your army has been killing and raping people here and you plead for mercy?" Trini said. "Your army has been holding beheading contests, ripping babies from the wombs, making fathers fuck their daughters, sons fuck their mothers, stabbing people in their genitals with all kinds of things, burning people alive, just all out killing for no good reason and YOU plead for mercy?"

She grabbed the soldier by the throat and held him in the air. He gripped her arm and tried to punch his way free but it was to no avail.

"It...wasn't us," he struggled to say.

"What? I saw your army do these things so how can you say that? I am going to kill your entire army. I won't stop until every last one of you is dead."

"No," the soldier said. "A woman. She leads."

Trini's interest was piqued. The statement didn't make sense but it seemed too random of a comment for him to say just to save his own life. She dropped the soldier who coughed profusely to start breathing again.

"What did you mean by that?"

"There is a woman," he said. "She has control of the army."

"That makes no sense," Trini said. "Tojo controls the military and Prince Asaka is running things here."

The soldier shook his head. "No, she controls Asaka and the other soldiers. I wasn't present the day it happened but she somehow brainwashed the others into committing these crimes. My friend, who is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet suddenly became this evil monster by killing and raping people. I have steered clear of it by just standing guard. I am just as guilty as my fellow soldiers because I am just following orders and not trying to stop it."

"What does this woman look like?"

"She wears all white and is very pale," the soldier said. "I have heard it is very cold around her. A lot colder than usual. And that things freeze around her as she walks."

"Okay, that isn't normal," Trini said. "If what you say is true then I have more to deal with than your murderous army. This also changes things drastically."

"What are you going to do?" Jingfei asked.

"I'm throwing caution to the wind," Trini said. She raised her hand into the air. "I NEED SABERTOOTHED TIGER POWER"

A loud thunderous roar was heard in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

The giant yellow zord came running into the area with no attempt at stealth. Trini let out a sigh of relief that she could call her zord in this time. She hadn't seen her zord since her imprisonment in North Korea. She was tempted to quickly finish her job here and go down and kill those responsible for creating such a horrible country that caused her so much pain.

"Everyone's attention will be on me so it should give you the chance to actively search for the jewels. That doesn't mean everyone will come after me so there is a chance you may encounter soldiers but it's less likely now," Trini said. She jumped high into the air to land on the head of her zord.

"Can you handle them on your own?" Jingfei asked.

"The soldiers won't be an issue," Trini said. "The monster will be more of a challenge but I should be able to handle it." She jumped down into the cockpit and took over the controls. "Oh, it's been a while, my old friend. I hope you're not too rusty."

The zord sprinted off. Japanese soldiers shouted and began firing at the zord. The few tanks in the area rolled in and opened fire. The shells slammed into the side of the zord but had no effect. It retaliated by swiping at the soldiers, taking out a group of them.

The girls watched the zord in the distance attacking the soldiers.

"Let's go find those jewels," Jingfei said. They all began to walk off but Yingtai stopped.

"We forgot something," she said. She grabbed a soldier's dropped rifle and ran into the collapsed building. The Japanese soldier Trini spared cried out in pain as the bayonet pierced his body. The girls heard Yingtai grunting with each stab of the bayonet. She came around the corner of the partially collapsed wall with some blood splatter on her clothes and face.

"Leave none of them alive," she said. Jingfei was about to protest but she understood Yingtai's feelings and acknowledged her own desire to kill all of the Japanese. However, she also didn't like what she was becoming. She needed to keep herself in check if she was going to lead this team.

The trio of girls continued their search still wary of possible soldiers nearby. The bodies lying all over the place was evidence the soldiers had been through here at least once. They had been killed in various ways. Some were mutilated by swords and bayonets, some had been ripped open. A few men were nailed to trees with countless stab wounds all over their bodies. Women and children didn't escape the wrath. The surrounding buildings had also been ripped open by artillery shells. Inside the buildings was just as gruesome. Women had been dragged into the buildings, strapped to chairs with their legs spread open to be a permanent fixture for raping. They were killed afterward with some being even more humiliated by having various foreign objects shoved inside of them.

A statue with a dragon stood in front of a small park that was no longer green. The few trees were severely damaged and the ground had been recently dug up. There was blood all over the ground. Jingfei figured it was another spot where people were forced to dig their own graves and then shot.

They began digging through the rubble and the ground. Something red caught Jingfei's attention. It glowed through the rubble and dirt. She dug further and grabbed the small red orb. She realized it was the Red Dragon jewel. She held back her excitement in finding it in fear of the possibility of Japanese soldiers lurking nearby despite of the chaos being caused by Trini.

Something didn't seem right with Jingfei as something was going off in the back of her mind. This wasn't the right area to find the Red Dragon jewel. It could be that the destruction has caused the jewel to be displaced from where her grandfather said it would be. Still, it didn't sit right with her.

Yingtai wasn't far also digging through debris and dirt. She knew the blue jewel was here according to Jingfei's grandfather. She had gotten past the rubble and was now solely in the dirt. She came across a metal case that looked as though it was buried on purpose and not there due to the battle in the city. The metal case had a blue flowery design all over it. She opened it to find a blue jewel inside. It flashed blue. Her eyes flashed blue in return.

"I found the red jewel," Jingfei said.

"And I found the blue one," Yingtai said.

Trini wreaked all kinds of havoc on the Japanese soldiers. She used her zord to swipe at groups of them or even collapse buildings if there were groups of them in it. Tanks would come and fire at her from a distance. She'd switch the tail to its cannon mode and destroy them with ease. She hopped down to the ground still in a rage and began attacking the soldiers herself. She'd use her power daggers to slice and stab their bodies.

"I don't think I've seen such violence from a Power Ranger before," a woman dressed in all white said from the top of a building. Finally, she had come out. She did not give off the appearance of being threatening in any way. She looked very passive and meticulous with her movements. That put Trini even more on guard.

"Come down here and I'll show you some violence," Trini said with a snarl.

"Even with your zord you have no chance of beating me," the woman said. Trini leapt back into her zord. She took a swipe at her but she easily jumped out of the way.

"You stupid girl," it said. "You shouldn't interfere with things that don't concern you."

"Murdering innocents concerns me. With you being here, this event shouldn't even happen."

"What if I were to tell you that these people would later be killed by their own government? The three hundred to four hundred thousand people who die here would only live for another forty years."

"That's still forty years to live and make some sort of difference in the world. And it's better than the dehumanizing way the Japanese are doing it."

"Not only are you stupid but you're naive. Their own government will murder them for nothing. They will be killed only because the government wants to maintain complete control."

"I doubt it can be any worse than this."

"You'd be surprised. These people will not make a difference in the world so their deaths is of no consequence."

Trini gripped the controls. "Go to Hell!" She slammed her fist onto the control board and fired another shot from her tail. The woman dodged the attack.

"I have no problem killing you and your death will be overshadowed by the massacre. You will be forgotten." The woman began to change. The image of the woman faded into that of a horrific red-eyed monster covered in ice. Lightning snaked around the clouds above before lashing out and slamming into the monster causing it to grow in size dwarfing Trini's zord. Trini knew she stood no chance fighting this thing on her own.

"God I hope I can still do this." Trini activated a touch screen panel on her right and pressed a few buttons. The ice monster shot out its ice breath in an attempt to freeze Trini. She dodged the attack by leaping around. She was probably causing more damage to the area than she was preventing. Her control panel lit up causing her to smile. They were coming. She needed some time. She fired another shot from her tail cannon which slammed into the torso of the monster.

With the monster recovering from the attack, Trini entered more commands into her console. Four other zords appeared, the Tyrannosaurus, the Mastodon, the Triceratops and the Pterodactyl zords. She was glad the rangers had the ability to call the other zords if the others were absent.

She pulled her power coin from her morpher and guided the power crystal to emerge from it with the side of her hand. She inserted it into the control panel. Her zord began to slide downward and its tail folded up onto its back. The Triceratops zord mirrored the action with its own tail. The Mastodon zord split apart and merged with the Tyrannosaurus zord who was folding its legs to connect to the other two zords. The Pterodactyl zord connected just behind the head.

Trini sat in the center seat of the empty cockpit. Memories of her friends from her previous team flooded her mind. Now there was a new team to replace the ones she lost. She pressed more buttons.

"MEGAZORD SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIATED!"

The hands folded out just as the zord began to stand. The Pterodactyl disconnected itself and flew upward to prepare to reconnect. It came in for its final approach. Its head and wings folded in and it spun around. The Tyrannosaurus zord's head folded down into the chest just before the Pterodactyl covered the spot creating a chest plate. The back of the head folded outward to complete the transformation. The Megazord's eyes flashed.

"MEGAZORD ACTIVATED!"


End file.
